


You can leave your hat on

by TanteTao



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Trick or Treat: Treat, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteTao/pseuds/TanteTao
Summary: Magnus leaves his hat on. Just his hat.





	You can leave your hat on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



When Alec returned to the apartment late in the evening he was surprised to see that almost all the lights were out. A soft glow from the living room drew his attention. Upon entering the room, his eyes fell upon Magnus who was wearing a long black leather coat, black leather boots and a black hat.

 

"Magnus? Are you planning to go out tonight?" Alec's confusion was quite evident in his voice. He wasn't aware of any plans for this evening. "No, we're staying in." That didn't clear up anything, really. "Then why –" Magnus cut him off with a smirk and a finger to his lips. "You'll see." Using his hands on Alec's hips, Magnus maneuvered his boyfriend into a comfortable chair from which he was going to have a perfect view. "Now sit back and enjoy, love."

 

The warlock stepped back and with a snap of his fingers and the sparkle of magic music started playing. Alec didn't recognize the song, but Magnus was swaying to the music, perfectly in rhythm. Then his eyes locked on Alec and his hands glided up his torso in a slow caress to open the topmost silver coat button. The leather slipped apart an inch and revealed a small part of Magnus' soft throat. The hands, hands Alec was intimately acquainted with, were already toying with the next button, popping it open, moving on.

 

_Baby take off your coat_

_Real slow_

 

The buttons were all open now and Magnus was dancing to the music, hips gyrating, body turning, as the leather slipped off first one shoulder then the other, revealing the blue silk button-down and black leather pants underneath. The coat went flying into the corner behind Magnus with a single arm movement and a wink.

 

_Take off your shoes_

_I'll take off your shoes_

_Baby, take off your dress_

_Yes, yes, yes_

 

Alec's throat went dry as Magnus bent over gracefully, the tight leather pants beautifully showing off his long legs and perfectly shaped behind, and slowly pulled off first one boot then the other in a movement way too smooth and elegant not to have been helped along with a bit of magic. The warlock let his hands travel up his legs and hips as he straightened and resumed the sensual dancing barefoot.

 

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

 

Yes, Magnus leaving the hat on for now was a good idea, Alec decided as he watched his boyfriend starting in on the shirt buttons. He was itching to kiss every inch of golden skin that was slowly being revealed to him. The soft orange light in the room was adding a shimmer to Magnus' skin and together with the shadows made his abs and pectorals look even more well-defined than he knew them to be. He also wouldn't put it past Magnus to have used some glitter to enhance the effect.

 

With the shirt open all the way and its tails out of the pants, Magnus turned away from the Nephilim, who had trouble deciding where to look: at his boyfriend's leatherclad hips and ass moving to the rhythm or at the shirt that was slowly, oh so slowly slipping down well-muscled arms and baring the warlock's back inch by inch. Was it him, or did the room feel warmer than before?

 

_Go over there, turn on the lights_

_All the lights_

_Come back here, stand on that chair_

_Get up woman, that's right_

_Raise your arms up in the air_

_And now shake 'em_

 

The shirt went flying, joining the coat in the corner of the room. When Magnus spun around to face him again, Alec swallowed. His jeans were beginning to feel rather tight, and he could see quite clearly that he wasn't the only one having that 'problem'. The warlock was still dancing to the music, swaying, rolling and twisting his hips, caressing his chest and stomach, working his way down to the buttoned leather pants.

 

_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason to live_

_Sweet darling_

 

The first button popped open, and there was a glimpse of shiny dark blue material. Alec couldn't have been more focused on those swaying hips in front of him if he'd been hypnotized. Another button, more shiny blue fabric. Bit by bit, Magnus opened his pants and peeled them down over his hips to reveal a dark blue silk short underneath. His skin was glistening with a thin sheet of sweat and Alec just wanted to lick it, taste it.

 

_Just leave your hat on, girl_

_A little wild man_

_Leave your hat on_

_Suspicious minds are talkin'_

_They're tryin' to tear us apart_

 

When the leather pants were down to mid-thigh, Magnus started turning in a slow circle while pushing the pants further down, rolling his hips, bending down, caressing his own skin, showing off his muscles and flexibility. By the time Magnus had the leather pants hanging from two fingers, Alec's breathing had become quite labored. That earned him a smirk from Magnus before the pants were tossed in the corner as well.

 

_They don't believe in this love of mine_

_They don't know what love is_

_They don't know what love is_

_I know what love is_

 

The warlock was still dancing, his fingers toying with the waistband of the short. He'd pull it down half an inch, just teasing about what was about to be revealed, then let it slip up again. Alec's eyes were glued to the shiny fabric. Magnus hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the short at his hips and very slowly started to push the fabric down. Alec held his breath when the first dark curls showed above the fabric but Magnus turned away from him before any more skin could be revealed. Wriggling and swaying his hips, he slowly worked the short down his body, then bent over to slip out of it completely. He let the fabric fall to the floor before he turned around again.

 

_And baby, put it my way_

_And just leave your hat on now_

_They don't wanna_

_Won't you do that for me, babe?_

_And just leave your hat on, girl_

 

Alec's breath caught in his throat at the sight in front of him. The warlock's cat eyes were on display and had a predatory gleam to them. Magnus stalked toward the Nephilim and gracefully sank to his knees in between his boyfriend's legs. His hands roamed from Alec's ankles slowly up his calves, over his knees, along the inside of his thighs until he was playing with the jeans button.

 

Alec moaned low in his throat and let his head fall back and his eyes slide shut. His warlock was going to be the death of him!

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't recognize the lyrics: I used "You can leave your hat on" by Joe Cocker.  
> Also, Alec doesn't strike me as the type of guy to be interested in identifying different types of hats. I had a Trilby in mind when writing this fic.


End file.
